Safe and effective storage and transportation of radiological materials and waste is a complex and important process. The Department of Energy has instituted procedures to protect workers who handle nuclear material from exposure due to loss of containment of stored materials. These procedures specify, inter alia, requirements for nuclear container design and performance.
One example of a nuclear material storage system is the SAVY™-4000 container developed by Los Alamos National Laboratory. These containers employ filters that capture radioactive particulates and vent hydrogen produced by radiolytic processes within the container. Facility and transportation accident scenarios, including impacts, fire, and subsequent water spray or flooding conditions, can compromise the performance of such filter materials or cause the filter to fail. Conventional filters do not satisfy the DOE regulations regarding fire safety. Conventional filters generally are made from hydrophobic carbon composites or organic polymers that fail at relatively low temperatures. For example, current filters fail at 170° C., whereas the DOE desires a 500° C. failure temperature in the event of a fire. New hydrophobic filter materials are therefore required to enhance resistance to fire and radiation damage and to minimize water ingress.